Bone Marrow Transplantation from bench to bedside: this forum is directed at specialists involved in the treatment of genetic diseases, aplastic anemia and malignancies (hematologic and solid). They will be exposed to cutting edge laboratory research to form the fundamental basis for clinical trials and future practices of bone marrow transplantation. The Major objective of this conference is to bring together young investigators and noted experts at the forefront of the most relevant basic science and clinical aspects of stem cell transplantation in order to present and discuss the state-of-the-art of these issues. Topics include: Bone Marrow Transplant and Malignancy; Grant versus Host Disease; Lymphocyte Migration; Selective Modulation of Alloreactivity; Grant versus Tumor (Autologous/Allogeneic); Physiology of Stem Cells; Cytokines, Engraftment and Disease Progression; Gene Therapy; Stem Cells Sources, Selections & Mobilization; Treatment of Breast Cancer and Minimum Residual Disease.